Until Death Do Us Part
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: "You will never be alone as long as I'm here, Rebekah. You're my little sister, and I love you." He never cares for anything and hates the world. He has made that his reputation, and everyone knows it, but can the innocence in a soul rise against the sin and inducement in society? Can they stand together? The test of loyalty will be greater to see if love runs deeper than blood.
1. Chapter One: Little Blue Eyes

**_My first shot at a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I have recently loved the idea of a brother and sister moment between Rebekah and Klaus. We all know they are history together, and I wanted a little chapter dedicated to them. Time takes place around the early beginnings probably around the Indian times. Enjoy and have a good night! All human!_**

**_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Until Death Do Us Part_

It didn't take the sun setting behind the forest evergreens to let Niklaus Mikaelson and his brothers know they were late for supper. Kol had challenged Niklaus to a duel to see who could catch the biggest elk in the forest. Elijah had come along to play the good referee brother, and Finn had joined because their father said it would man him up. None of the Mikaelson's brothers needed it though; all of them were well muscular and tall for their age. They all reached over six feet, and could wrestle their father, one of the strongest hunters in town, and nearly win. They walk in step with each other in time to see smoke rising from the stone chimney of there one story house. Niklaus hears Finn gulp once as it was a proven fact they were late for dinner. Esther Mikaelson hates anyone that was late to anything, especially dinners, and wouldn't mind using her magic to show her children who was one of the bosses. Finn was the first to walk into the house, following him was Elijah, and finally, Niklaus carrying an elk they had killed earlier. Esther emerges from the kitchen holding a wooden spoon carved from bone and shook it at her sons.

"You should have all been back by now. You know my rules and punishments if one disobeys them." Esther simply states as she gives a small smile to Finn who kisses her cheek. Her attention turns to Niklaus who is still holding the dead animal. "Put that in the cellar, Niklaus. We don't want the neighbor villagers to steal another dinner from us." She says going back to preparing dinner.

"Yes. Mother." Niklaus says walking past his brothers and a sly smile forms on his cherry lips. In a swift motion, he grabs the apple from a pair of polished nails.

"Mother, tell Niklaus to give me my apple back!" A high-pitched voice spats in a quick rage while Niklaus chuckles.

"Ah, come on now, Rebekah. It was just a harmless prank." Niklaus defends kissing his little sister on the cheek.

Her icy, blonde hair is filled with tonight's dinner, and Niklaus shakes his head as she hits his hand away. He loves his little sister more than anything in the world, and making her angry is the highlight of his day. He enjoys his sister's reactions and her feisty nature. She is always begging Kol to allow her to company him and his brothers on their hunt, but girls are supposed to stay in the kitchen to learn basic women necessities. When Henrik, Niklaus's youngest brother, died from a murder, the leash around his sister tightened. Rebekah was not allowed to leave the perimeter of the house. She was in a fit of rage last month, and when no one was looking, Niklaus saw her shed a small tear. From that day, he promised to help her to defend herself, and the two have grown closer. He would even take her on midnight walks in the forest to soothe her cravings for adventure. Once Niklaus finishes with skinning and preparing the meat for tomorrow, he is about to leave when their father grunts. Niklaus's somewhat happy mood is gone in his presence. He cannot stand his father, and his father does not like him. Their parents always favored Kol and Elijah, since they were the good children, and babied Rebekah because she was a girl, leaving no room for Niklaus in their hearts.

"I see you and your brothers brought home a good kill tonight." Mikael says in a monotone voice that reeks with judgment.

"Yes, Father. I was just preparing it for tomorrow's supper." Niklaus replies hoping to get some sort of recognition for his hard work.

"It was too thin last time, Niklaus. Try and prepare it a little better like Kol does." His father says retreating back to the house.

Niklaus's rage grows as his father leaves the cellar, and without thinking, he punches the stone wall again and again. After a couple of minutes, his hand his raw and bloody. He swears under his breath. Hiding his hand in his trousers, Niklaus makes his way to the table where everyone is praying for their meal. He takes a seat next to Rebekah giving her a smirk, and receives a glare in return. They eat in silence as Rebekah and Niklaus exchange hidden messages in their foods; a game they made up as children. When Elijah takes his sister's attention away from their game, and into the subject of cooking, Niklaus grows bored.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, eat your veggies." Niklaus says pointing his bone fork at her food.

"I will do what I want, but thank you, Nik." Rebekah replies with an attitude only he can understand and love. She is the only one Niklaus allows to have a nickname for him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, watch your language, or you will be hearing from the Spirits." Their mother threatens taking a sip of turnip soup.

"Yes, Mother." Rebekah replies looking down at her plate.

The topic of fighting comes up, and the brothers are sharing their stories of fights, Niklaus gives Rebekah a wink at their secret meetings to teach her how to fight. Dinner is quiet for the rest of the night, and once the dishes have been washed in the bucket, and put away on the shelves, the Mikaelson siblings are free to roam the house. Rebekah is the first to take a bath, and Niklaus finds Kol in his sister's room.

"What are you doing in here, Kol? Rebekah will hurt you if she finds you in here." Niklaus says appearing bored with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm looking for a diary or certain documentation of our sister's declaration of love." Kol replies, that annoys Niklaus to no end. Kol always talked as if he were smarter than the rest of his siblings, but Niklaus would rise above them all someday.

"Is that so? I do think our little sister has nothing to hide." Niklaus says with full candor.

"I believe you are wrong, brother. I think our sister is hiding a mystery lover boy." Kol replies with a glare of his own.

"Enough of this talk, if you want something, ask me myself." Rebekah says in an irritated tone walking in with her towel and bare feet. "Now, please leave."

"You just said to ask you about your secret, sister." Kol says with a grin, and Rebekah rolls her eyes. Niklaus, who has wished for many opportunities to fight Kol, again, sees his chance.

"Let's go, Kol." Niklaus says dragging his brother out of the room.

Their fight begins verbally, and Niklaus is the first to pull the first punch. Niklaus can feel his body takes its toll with the abuse he put his body through earlier. Kol has landed a couple of good blows, but Niklaus is determined to win. Minutes fly by, and Rebekah finally appears wearing her white, cotton nightgown to break up the first. In the time of fury, Kol does not see where his fist is going. A loud scream is heard, and Niklaus hears his mother awaken, and he looks to his sister holding her cheek; now bruising on impact. His mother would come, but she says she needs her beauty sleep, so she will wait until the morning. That is what she did when Henrik and Kol got into a fight.

"Sister-"Kol begins, but Niklaus tunes him out leading her sister to her room.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Niklaus whispers laying his sister on her bed, and sitting next to her. His fingers trail over her face; her cheek black and purple, and eye half swollen.

"I'll be alright, Nik, it just stings a little." Rebekah says in an audible voice that Niklaus strains his ears to hear.

"I'm sorry this happened, little sister." He says in a regretful voice, and strokes her hair.

"Will we not be practicing tonight?" She asks, her baby blue eyes looking up in anticipation and wonder, bringing Niklaus to laugh.

"Not tonight, Rebekah. I believe you have suffered enough tonight." He replies until Rebekah spots his wounded hand, and closes her small fingers around his hand.

"What happened, Nik?" She asks, and he cannot lie to her, so he tells her everything, and she nods, understanding.

They take care of each other's wounds, and talk for hours until Rebekah lets out a yawn. Niklaus goes to leave, but a hand grabs his, and jerks him back. "Stay with me?" Rebekah asks, and looking in her blue eyes he cannot say no. He sits back down for a few minutes, and she closes her eyes before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, little sister." He says pulling the blanket around her.

He watches her even breathing, and wishes he could give her the world. Niklaus is unsure of why he cares for her so much he just does. As the night goes on, Niklaus bandages up his hand, at his sister's request, and lies down with his hands behind his head. Hours pass, and Rebekah stirs in her sleep, and her breath becomes rapid and frantic. Turning over, Niklaus sees her forehead wrinkling in frustration and her muscles tense. He shakes her gently, but nothing happens. Moments later, her scream breaks his heart, and she jolts awake with tears down her face.

"Rebekah-"Niklaus doesn't finish as her tiny arms wrap around his muscular frame, and sobs echo in his shirt. "What did you have a nightmare about?" He asks readjusting her so she is in his lap, and he wraps her in her blanket. When she was smaller, she would get frequent nightmares, and this was the only way to try and calm her. Surprisingly, he was the only one who would be able to calm her down, and actually get her to relax. They have always had a special bond.

"You, and everyone, all dying such awful deaths, and I could do nothing to stop it. I'm so helpless, and small, and you died over and over again." Her sentence comes in bits and pieces, and Niklaus hugs her tight. This nightmare wasn't about the vampires, werewolves, witches, or any other make- believe tales, but something real, and personal.

"Shh, sweetheart, shh, you are safe now. Big brother won't let anyone harm you. You are not helpless, but strong, independent, and beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He whispers, and she looks up at him; her little blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you promise? I cannot be alone, Nik. I'm so scared." Rebekah cries and Niklaus kisses her forehead, and strokes her hair again.

"You will never be alone as long as I'm here, Rebekah. You're my little sister, and I love you." Niklaus says, and wonders if he truly means it. He never cares for anything and hates the world. He has made that his reputation, and everyone knows it, but in his heart, he loves one thing. Looking into Rebekah's blue eyes, he knows he loves her more than anything. He will stand by, love, protect, and even die, for his little sister.

"I love you too, Nik." Rebekah says softly, and he kisses her cheek.

Niklaus lies down next to Rebekah, and pulls the blankets over them. A smile forms on their as they cuddle in the darkness together.

**I thought I would clear up, because I almost made this assumption, that Niklaus and Rebekah were doing more then cuddling. No, they weren't they were just hugging, and drift back to sleep. No incest or anything like that just a simple moment loving sibling moment between Rebekah and Niklaus. Thank you. **

**Would you like this to be a full story or just keep it at a one-shot? Your choice. **

******Any thoughts or comments? Review :) **

**Enjoy your night!**

**~Witch**


	2. Chapter Two: Through the Pain

**_I cracked! I couldn't just leave this a one-shot with all the episodes with the Originals I cannot seperate myself from them. Anyone else excited for the Original's TV Spinoff? Reviews would be lovely :D Thank you! All Human Originals_**

**__****_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters. _**

**__****_~Witch_**

_Chapter Two: Through the Pain_

The next morning it was a true surprise to Niklaus when his mother enters the room and nearly blows his ear drums with her screaming.

"Niklaus, what is the meaning of this?" Esther says with a glare as she signals for her son to follow her.

Niklaus wastes no time in removing the blanket, and wraps it around his sister before standing up, and following his mother to the den. He takes a seat and puts his feet on the rim of the stone circle that leans on the wall of their home. His mother gives him a stern look, but Niklaus will challenge her anyway because to him, he has done nothing wrong.

"What is the meaning of what, mother?" Niklaus asks giving her a small smirk knowing it would anger her more.

"You know what I am speaking of, Niklaus. Why is it that I found you lying with your sister? It would be a disgrace to our family if anything happened or anyone found out." She yells with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Niklaus, whose mood was very cheerful, now turned sour at the thought of being with his sister like that. "Mother, that is the most sickening and revolting thing I have ever heard. Rebekah had a night terror, and I was the only one there to calm her fears. While I was calming her down she was still scared to let dreams take her, so I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Is that good enough for you, mother?" Niklaus shouts back standing up, and walks towards his mother with a newfound rage.

"The bruise on her face is that from you also?" She asks, and Niklaus knows his sister tends to sleep on her side, so their mother would have seen the bruise. Niklaus scolds himself mentally for not trying to cover it better.

"Ask your other son, mother." Niklaus spits back before grabbing his hunting boots and making his way out the wooden door.

He yanks on his boots and storms off into the forest expecting to hear his mother's voice call him back, but only silence meets his ears. Shaking his head of worthless thoughts, he looks around to see if he can find a small snack since eating in the morning is obviously out of the question. Picking his knife from his trousers he sharpens a wooden stick until it is at a fine point. _What a lovely stake_ Niklaus thinks to himself before throwing it into a bush. A small cry reaches his ears, and a grin appears, as he approaches his prey. It is a helpless rabbit, and Niklaus cannot wait to skin the thing for supper.

"You do it, and it will be the last thing you do." The voice snaps bringing Niklaus out of his small trance in time to see the figure bending down for the rabbit.

"Come on, Rebekah, it is food that we need. Winter is approaching, and the talk of darkness is growing among our neighbors." Niklaus says trying to use a soothing voice to get Rebekah to bend to his will.

"I care not about the people, but this little animal here did nothing wrong. It should not deserve to die as it was as innocent as a new child." Rebekah replies walking past Niklaus running into him on purpose.

"All things are evil, Rebekah! You cannot find the good in anything." Niklaus argues back grabbing her arm so she would lose her grip on the rabbit.

"I will do what I wish, Nik. I figured you of all people would understand that." She snaps back, her kind eyes turn into a glare, and she flees from sight.

Niklaus feels a small amount of sympathy and guilt over arguing with his little sister after what happened last night, but Niklaus has a reputation to uphold. He is finished with his sister's foolish games, and walks until he reaches the town. It is a small town with three churches, a small cemetery for the wealthy, and a hall where the founders of the town were able to discuss the status of the town over small drinks and bites. A gauntlet is in the center of the circle for anyone who wishes to participate in the annual games to see which competitor was stronger. Without hesitation, Niklaus requests his name, and his battling the off breed of his father's rival. Tylanmous Lockwood approaches the soiled circle after Niklaus does with a cocky grin Niklaus is determined to wipe off.

"Ready to lose, Mikaelson?" Tylanmous asks, and the crowd that has gathered around them gives a small chuckle while Niklaus just shrugs.

He really does not understand the need to use Niklaus's last name. It is very improper, and sounds like he is some punked up boy. Of course, Niklaus does not mention this thought, but cracks his neck instead. "I would advise you to shut that oversized mouth of yours, and focus on the purpose in front of you." Niklaus replies brushing off his white shirt that had gotten dirt on it on his walk.

"Let's dance then, Mikaelson." Tylanmous says lunging for Niklaus.

Years of battling and fighting with his brothers has trained Niklaus to the point where he can almost beat anyone. Rumors were always spread in this small town that the Lockwoods were werewolves with their poor sense of hygiene and respect. That is how this man fights; with blind rage. He swings for a right punch, but Niklaus can easily see and block the blow because that is a favorite move of Finns. Although Finn could not throw a punch if his life depended on it Niklaus knows this because they tried it once. That plan had ended up with the both of them receiving wounds from wood lodged in their fingers for a week. Taking Tylanmous's arm behind his back to the breaking point, Niklaus slams his foot into the back of his knee, and watches as the other man falls helplessly to his feet. Niklaus can feel his opponents arm shake in a desperate attempt to free itself from the solid hold, but Niklaus will never lose to a challenge. Tylanmous whips his head around and bites him, and Niklaus pulls his hand back as the pain from his earlier wound now starts with a familiar burn. Tylanmous gets to his feet and, once again, charges at Niklaus who feels a sharp pain in his stomach as Tylanmous's fist connects with his rib cage.

Taking a leap, Niklaus pushes his foot to hit Tylanmous's shoulder, and misses, but does not lose his temper. He sees he has hit Tylanmous's head instead giving Niklaus an upper hand in the battle. As Tylanmous is holding his head, trying to relieve the spell of dizziness that has overcome him, Niklaus gives a final strike to his opponent. In one swift movement, Tylanmous is on the ground unconscious, and Niklaus is deemed the winner. His prize is a boost in his reputation, and a small raccoon to take home for supper. Rebekah will surely be pleased that Niklaus no longer needs the rabbit he intended to eat for tonight. Speaking of his sister, Niklaus notices the time of morning has now changed to the sun setting in the sky. He has been in town for hours, and has not gone to check on his little sister. Knowing Rebekah, she has probably run home to mother to tattle on Niklaus for ruining her start of the day with blood shed. Wiping off the blood on a leaf Niklaus is surprised he has not heard screaming from inside his home. Concluding that Rebekah was not home Niklaus continues to search for her as the sun turns white. The moon is drawing up as Niklaus finishes his third circle around the perimeter of his house, and no such luck at finding his sister. His boots catch and scrape against the fallen tree branches as he ventures further into the forest until he can faintly hear the sounds of sobs. Following them, he sees a small shadow in the moonlight, and he leans his weary body on a three.

"Rebekah love, is that you?" Niklaus shouts over the wind that has picked up.

Silence meets his answer, and he walks over to see Rebekah's blonde hair falling in front of her face as she cradles an unknown object in her small hands.

"He is dead, Nik, and I could do nothing to stop it." Rebekah says in utter defeat as Niklaus takes the dead animal out of her hands.

"How long have you been out here, Rebekah?" Niklaus demands knowing her skin should not be as frigid as it is, but she is only in her dressing gown.

"I am unsure, Nik." Rebekah says looking down at the animal in her brother's arms.

Fed up with her useless answers, he chucks the deceased animal far into the woods as he ignores Rebekah's pleas to stop, but picks her up and carries her off. He will give it to his little sister that she is a feisty one putting up as much of a fight as she can, but alas, she is only a girl. Niklaus has exhausted his muscles to the point of no return and Rebekah's voice is no longer speaking properly once they are finally home. Their father is waiting for them at the doorstep, and Niklaus hands his sister into the care of their father and mother. Finn, Elijah, and Kol are discussing the possibilities of making a sword out of wood when Niklaus walks past them for his leftover dinner.

"I hear you beat up that Lockwood boy pretty good eh, Niklaus?" Finn says glancing over his shoulder to look at his brother who gives a tiny smirk in his direction.

"I certainly did, Finn." Niklaus replies grabbing his stone filled with the raccoon, he had left on the outside of the cellar earlier, and places it over the fire to warm up.

"Is there something wrong with our dear sister?" Elijah asks walking over to Niklaus and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She decided to let her love of life get in the way of her own. A silly and childish thing she did." Niklaus states grabbing his dinner off the fire, and sitting down at the stone table.

"Such strong and harsh words for one who are for her so much." Elijah replies getting up, and heading to his bed chambers for the night.

Niklaus does not reply, and stares at the fire as each of his brothers retreat to let sleep take their body, and Niklaus gets up. He has only been in his parent's room once, and that was on accident when he was a younger child. Since then, he has learned to never enter their room. Their door is sealed closed, but Niklaus summons up the last of his strength to open the door a small crack. Inside his father is pacing around the room and his mother his hovering over a large, gray stone. On it lays his precious sister in a fit of rage as she breaths with rapid breaths. His mother is speaking a language he has never heard of, and his father repeats that the darkness is approaching faster then they can stop it. Only then does Niklaus know nothing good can every stay.

**_Tylanmous is my own creation :D Enjoy your night readers!_**

**_ ~Witch_**


	3. Chapter Three: In The Abyss

**_Good evening :D_**

**_For those who saw last weeks episode of The Vampire Diaries was anyone enraged at what Klaus did? I mean, I personally do not like this girl at all! She is too...annoying for a lack of words. They keep trying to make her so important from her old series, and she shouldn't be. Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and Katherine are all the girls we need thank you very much! _**

**_Enough of my little rant for now! I seriously love Klaus and Rebekah though! They are two of my favorite characters, and I love writing about them. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and favorited my story. It makes my day! Emjoy your night. _**

**__****_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Three: In the Abyss_

Niklaus is ready to drop dead once the early crows start to sing, and the red sunlight appears into their den. His hands pull at his hair as silence mocks him on the other side of the wall. He has been at his parent's door since he had come hours ago and no words about his sister. Kol had come out earlier to go catch their breakfast, and try and beat Niklaus in their little game. Rolling his eyes, he stretches his arms above his head, and leans up to look at the roof above their house. The stone is nearly like the color Rebekah was laying on, reminding him of something he cannot but feel responsible for. Vibrations sweep under Niklaus and sooner then he would like, someone opens the door.

"Niklaus, get up at once." His father says in a cold voice that makes Niklaus want to flee from sight.

"Is Rebekah-"

"Hurry up and move yourself, Niklaus." Mikael says with a tone Niklaus always regrets hearing. As they are passing out their home Mikael grabs two swords and throws one at Niklaus.

"Do you feel like a man, Niklaus? You take what you want and need at any time you please." Mikael says slashing his sword as Niklaus barely raises his sword.

"Father I was-"

"You were just in sleep with your sister? I should very well teach you a lesson, Niklaus." Mikael says taking another step towards Niklaus with a sinister grin.

Niklaus jumps slightly to the left to once again doge his fathers blow. The lack of sleep is taking Niklaus to a new level of exhaustion, and he can barely keep up with Mikael.

"Come on boy fight like a man." Mikael says with absolute rage, and kicks Niklaus in the knee and jams his elbow into his ribs.

Niklaus takes a long breath before running to his father and going for his arm so he can no longer use it. He is able to land a scratch before Mikael swings and kicks Niklaus to the ground and stands over him smiling.

"You should be lucky I am thinking about sparing your life and not killing you right here and now. Some days I think I should have killed you years back ago. If you ruin this family's reputation I will certainly kill you." Mikael says before raising his sword above his head.

"Mikael, this is enough." Esther's voice says sharply, and Niklaus looks out of the corner of his eye with her hands on her hips.

Mikael gives Niklaus one last glare before heading into town with a scowl. Niklaus takes his time getting up, and shakes his head from the dirt lodged in his ear, and in his hair.

"Is Rebekah going to be okay, Mother?" He says following her as she nods her head.

"Rebekah should be fine as long as she stays inside and gets her rest." Esther says opening the possum cage and grabbing one out before breaking its neck. "I want you to cook this for tonight's supper."

"What about Rebekah? What was wrong with her?" Niklaus says stepping in front of her mother who gives him a menacing stare.

"She will be fine, Niklaus." Esther says pushing past him and going to her food preparation bowl.

"What happened to Rebekah?" Niklaus yells with force enough to shake his mother's glass necklace collection hanging in front of their casement.

Esther looks up at Niklaus and pours the last spoonful of water into her bowl and wipes her hands on her dress. "Rebekah had an ill mishap with the cold, and she needed her mother's love to heal her." She states grabbing the possum and grabbing out a bone that was sharpened to a point.

Niklaus does not believe his mother for one moment knowing what he has seen. Niklaus fully knows that there is something wrong with his mother. Maybe mother and father's talk of magic may not be such a tale after all?

"What about the talk of darkness mother? I have heard you and father talk about such evils as has Kol and Elijah." Niklaus says walking around the kitchen and towards his mother's room.

"We will talk about this later on, Niklaus. I must see to it that your father is alright from your earlier discussion." Esther says walking out, and Klaus eyes the door, and opens it and steps inside.

Inside is the stone bed his parents use for slumber, and there is Rebekah laying in it. He slowly walks over to her, and sighs in relief when he sees the rise and fall of her breaths. He lowers himself onto the bed, and lowers his head onto his knees.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." He mutters and strokes her cheek waiting for her to wake up.

Rebekah is tired. Not the tired that requires a small amount of sleep, but the bone-aching, eye drooping, hallucination seeing tired. Rebekah can't move anything at her will it's like an invisible force is weighing, crushing her. She can't escape this prison of darkness keeping her trapped in this state of nothing. An abyss of silence and agony as all her emotions play out in a circle. Grief, anger, sorrow, but also happiness, joy, and ultimately, love. _I'm sorry Rebekah_ her faintly hears, and tries to open her eyes once more. It's a little easier this time, and a bright light burns her vision as she coughs shaking to get up.

"That's right, easy now little sister, you can do it." Niklaus whispers as she feels support on her back lifting her up, and into the arms of her brother.

"Where am I?" Rebekah whispers as they look around at their parent's forbidden room.

"Mother and father's room you don't remember last night?" Niklaus says as he looks into her eyes.

She slaps his hand away, and crosses her arms. "I remember last night, Nik, and I'm well aware of what you did." She says as her voice is still scratchy, and she looks as if she is in pain because of it.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Rebekah? I threw your dead animal, and I said I'm sorry." Niklaus says taking her arm, and helping her stand so she can walk.

"You took advantage of my love for things." Rebekah argues limping with Niklaus and takes a seat on their animal covered stone.

"That's what big brothers do, love. I take what I want and when I want." Niklaus says kicking his feet up and giving her a wink.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, and hides her smile shaking her head. "I cannot believe how full of yourself you are, Nik."

"You would be to if you were me, sister." Niklaus says and they both share a laugh.

"I think I would much rather be Elijah, Nik." Rebekah says as Niklaus puts his finger to his lips, and eyes the bowl where their mother left the delicious treats like berries and herb soup.

Another laugh escapes Rebekah as they grab the bowl, and flee into Rebekah's room. Since Niklaus shares a room with his brothers, and Rebekah is a girl, she gets the only room to herself. They spend the next number of minutes eating berries and cold soup.

"Now would you rather be the stick in the mud Elijah or your daring and outgoing big brother?" Niklaus says leaning over and whispers something into Rebekah's ear.

"Yes, yes, we all know what a harlot Kol is, Nik." Rebekah says as tears spill out of her eyes, and her stomach has small pains from continuous laughter.

Voices can be made out, and Niklaus guesses by the deep voice it is mother and father.

"Where in the bloody hell is Rebekah?" His mother shrieks causing another fit of laughter between the two siblings.

"Shh, love, shh, we will play a game." Niklaus says covering Rebekah's mouth and leading her under the skin of elk and deer they use for warmth. "They will never find you here." Niklaus says as Elijah passes by, and gives Niklaus a confused look.

"He is in here mother." Elijah says and Niklaus bites his thumb at him. Only a wimp like his brother would do something as childish as tell on him. That is something a child would do not an adult.

Esther and Mikael see Niklaus shushing a body under the wrap of skinned animals, and sigh.

"Rebekah, come out at once." Her mother snaps, and shakes her head in shame as Rebekah comes out with a fit of giggles.

"I see they got into our secret stash of goods, Esther. What punishment should they receive?" Mikael says cracking his knuckles.

"None of that talk tonight, Mikael. My sister spirits has been giving me signs something wrong has been going on, and our fellow neighbors has fallen ill. Talk of the town says it is some sort of deadly disease. If we harm the children now we may lose them forever. Now, let's gather the family for dinner." Esther says grabbing her youngest, and only, daughter off the floor giving her a lecture.

"What's wrong with our brother and sister?" Finn asks his mother sitting down next to her, and she strokes his hair.

"They just got into something they were not supposed to. Now, let's eat supper." Esther says as all her children gather around her. She is unaware that Rebekah and Niklaus, even in their state of delirium, heard every word of such darkness. It's approaching before anyone can predict, and the happy times will be over quickly.

**Just to clear things up, Niklaus and Rebekah were drinking, and eating what our modern times would be alcohol and weed. Just a fun little chapter before it goes downhill. Brace yourself! The dreaded Monday is coming! Enjoy your night everyone. **

**~Witch**


	4. Chapter Four: For My Family

_****__It's been so long that I can't remember the last time I updated. I apologize if it seems if I have been neglecting these stories, and truth be told, I haven't been able to find time to write these last few weeks. I graduated high school last Sunday with a 4.0 my senior year :) When I went to write my bitch of a school decided to bombard me with homework. Lame. Thank the angel I am done, and soon, off to college! I promise to still write then._

_****__This story is originally named "Little Blue Eyes" but changed to "Until Death Do Us Part" for obvious reasons listed later on. An important note to all my reader. _

**This chapter was by far the hardest to write, and I have put it off as long as I can. I questioned breaking this into two parts, but it only seemed to fit into one long chapter. My historic accuracy may be off, and if that is so, I apologize. Certain changes were made from the Original's past, and this was planned. This chapter was a real bitch to write, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Very important to the plot, and this will allow the story to move on from their simple times. Time jump to the 1300s! **

**Reviews are always loved!**

******_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters. _**

**~Witch**

_Chapter Four: For My Family_

The cobwebbed stone was layered with a fine layer of blood as Elijah rapidly shut and locked the door. He glances at the sealed windows and lets out a held sigh before turning to the fire holder, and starting a fire. He hopes that the soft coating of evergreen smoke will fade away the smell of decay and death.

"How tragic was it out in the town, Elijah?" Esther questions walking out in her night wear, and cupping her son's cheek in the palm of her hand.

Elijah stares at the fire in a trance as he finds his will to speak. He could barely make out what he had heard let alone even see. "It was like the rumors say, Mother. The Black Death has come to Venice."

"What did it look like, Elijah?" Esther says with more tone than she previously used to get what she wants.

"It looked as if someone had come and murdered all of Venice. The smoke from recent building and remodeling has worsened. We thought that breathing before was hard because of the smoke, but this, you can hardly breath without the stench of decomposed bodies and rats burning your throat and nose. The smoke, so thick, I could hardly see in front of me, and I had to walk into the woods not to catch the deadly disease. The horses that once allowed for families to travel all over the plains now only come to collect the deceased. I watched a young girl cry over her fallen brother because he had tied a rope around his neck so he would not get the disease. I had to step over rotting babies, wrapped in their nursery blankets from their mother's blossom, which were left on the corner of Agna. I thought of Rebekah and Henrik, and I could not stop myself from-"

Elijah breaks down and lets the tears, that have been fighting to be let out, free and wipes his eyes.

"It's alright, Elijah. You had to do what you had to do. Continue on." Esther pushes as she takes a seat next to the fire, and crosses her legs.

Elijah takes a calming breath, and closes his eyes. "The rats that are still living were swarming the empty streets. I could hear them eating on the dead bodies that were left in the corners of the alleys. They could even be heard in the abandoned houses, their paws scrapping on the floors, and they have even come out of bodies. Remember that sweet, old man that enjoyed telling dear Rebekah of the world, and how it came to be? He was cutting off the heads of the rats that were alive, and he looked as if he was on a murderous rampage. "

"What about other villagers? What of Ayana?" Esther questions, taking a sip of a small bowl of water that was next to her feet when she had come out of her room.

"There were no other villagers that I saw, Mother. They have either left our beloved town, joined the deceased, or are hiding very well."

"What of Ayana, Elijah?" Esther says with a snap to her voice. She has gotten a real temper and a dire need to raise her hand to anyone who would not answer her question.

"She is still alive that I know of. I had watched out for her special signs like you told me too." He finishes and rubs his hand against his chin. The long day has worn Elijah out to where he is ready to let sleep take him away from this nightmare.

"You have done well my son. Go and rest." Esther orders, while Elijah just nods and heads off to his room.

Elijah loosens the shirt around his neck and rubs his neck. He glances over at Kol who was busy at work trying to recreate the stake Niklaus had made earlier in the days. His muscles twitch at the sound of Finn's crackled and groggy coughs.

"You should use your morals to make him shut his loud mouth." Kol says lifting up the piece of wood, and examining it carefully.

"You would be wise to shut your mouth Kol before you injure yet another dear sibling of mine." Niklaus comments walking into the room, and going into his chamber to get his outerwear since his bath had left him shirtless.

"Still going to hang that over my head eh, Niklaus?" Kol says putting his feet on the stone desk that kept their hunting tools.

Niklaus doesn't waste a second before putting Kol off the stone he was sitting on, and hold him by the collar, and pins him to the wall.

"I will hold it over your head until the day you die. I will make your life a living hell if you do not treat this family with the respect it deserves." Niklaus threatens darkly at the thought of someone splitting up his family because of selfish reasons.

"We will see about that brother." Kol says pushing Niklaus back, and landing lightly on his feet. He gives him one last look down before leaving the room, and disappearing down the hall.

Minutes pass before the two brothers hear soft footsteps. Rebekah and Finn come into view, and Elijah wraps his baby sister in a tight hug. "Kol left in rage again. What was this cause?" Rebekah asks placing her hands on Elijah's arms, and leaning back into the hug. She loves being able to bring out her brothers' soft sides.

"Your dear brother did that, Rebekah." Elijah says with a laugh as Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Nik, can you not terrorize our family for one night?" Rebekah says taking a seat where Kol previously was, and pulls her legs to her chest.

"Now where would the fun be in that? Not giving our family a little spice? You know me well enough baby sister." Niklaus says grinning and flips Kol's piece of wood in the air.

"I do wish by the angel I did not know all of your tricks and plots." She replies with a small smile of her own.

The four siblings share a laugh before a knock interrupts them. Kol walks in giving his sister a wink before lying next to Niklaus. "Don't stop on my account."

"I do believe it is getting late, and we should all turn in. Mother says that our bodies need to be prepared for any catastrophe that comes in our way." Elijah concludes standing up, but Rebekah pulls his down. Elijah wonders how she got so strong, but does not ask.

"Let's all stay in together like we used to when we were smaller." Rebekah speaks up clapping her hands once.

No one will object to Rebekah and they all gather the animal skinned covers and huddle together. Niklaus closes his eyes with a smile at the thought of his siblings finally becoming one as a family. Esther watches all her children breathe in near perfect sync racy before walking away. The dawn rises on another blackened day, and a scream awakens any living neighbors. Esther has just swept Rebekah to the other room, she was clear of the disease spreading Europe, and shakes lightly at Elijah's skin. Under his armpit is a swelling about the size of an egg.

"Niklaus, go get your father." Esther rushes before going into her room, and coming out with a bunch of unknown items.

"Mother, what is that?"

"Niklaus do what I say at once! Get your father now!" Esther screams shaking the other siblings into fear. Their mother has never raised her voice to any one of the like that before.

Niklaus wastes no more time with ineffective and futile questions, and runs out the door. Holding his breath, he makes his way to the new wood shop where his father is employed even though he is a wealthy landowner. He explains what has happened to his brother, and Mikael sprints off to their home. Days pass and Elijah does not improve. Black and purple spots have appeared on his arms, and his breathing becomes weaker and weaker. His mother has tried everything in her room to heal her son, but even her powers are failing to the disease known as the Black Death. Niklaus and Rebekah are devastated. Niklaus holds his sister every night as she cries for her brother.

"He will live, sweetheart. You must trust me." Niklaus whispers as he strokes her hair as they lay beside each other on the bed.

"How do you know, Nik?" Rebekah asks looking up to him. Her blue eyes filled with hope, anticipation, and worry.

Niklaus tightens his grip and takes a deep breath. He is unsure if Elijah will live, but he will fight to the end of the world to make sure his brother lives. "I will make sure he lives." Niklaus says in a grave voice.

Esther is furious at the lack of improvement in her son's health. She was so sure she could protect her family from anything, but Elijah's nightly walk served him to the disease like a wooden plate to a ravenous bear. Pouring herself a small drink of crushed berries, she lets the calming feeling wash over her body. She weighs the options in her head about going to the area that caused her son's sickness, but a mother has no choice when it comes to family. She grabs her fur coat that Mikael had gotten her for her yearly kill, and walks into the frigid night. Elijah was not fibbing when the smell of death loomed in the cold, windy night, and the nightly watchmen search for any living bodies. She quickens her pace, and creeps closer to the forest so she is not seen. She walks around the pit that holds the deceased before they are burned. Peeking down, Esther sees that some of the bodies are still burning, and flames lick the sides of the pit. Soft moans are heard and Esther shakes her head. These townsmen are lacking in the mind where they need to be. If they are going to burn a person, they should be fully alive or fully dead. It did not matter in the eyes of a witch. A rat crawls over the top of her show, and she kicks it into a wall feeling satisfied when she sees the life fading away from the sickening creature.

Her journey continues into a swampy lake filled with small sounds of the night creatures. Esther sighs in relief and hugs the cloaked figure.

"Ayana, I'm pleased you have been safe in the dark times." Esther says releasing the older woman.

"As am I: Esther Mikaelson. I did not think I would see you after you left being my apprentice." Ayana whispers, pulling out bones from her small basket, and her Grimware.

"My family is in danger, and I alone cannot cure the death that is threatening the life on my son." Esther says watching her mentor light white sticks of wood, and creates the magic needed for life in spells.

"I know of the stakes that hang in your children's' lives. The question is, are you prepared to risk everything to save them?" Ayana questions while raising her perfect eyebrow.

"I will do anything." Esther says firmly before placing her hand in the center of the circle.

"You must call upon the brightest part of Heaven, and the darkest part of hell. The two must meet when the sun and moon are in perfect alignment. They must drink the blood of a special human, and die within the night. From then, they are in the part of transition, and must complete it. They must feed on another breathing life force that is human to fully become immune to any illness that may strike. This must happen two days from this evening, and your children will not be what they once were." Ayana explains throwing ingredients into a small wooden bowl.

"What will they become?" Esther says unsure of the possibility and credibility of this answer.

"Children of the night, Night walkers, the Moons Shadows, but many people know them as vampires." Ayana replies back slicing her hand, and letting the blood drop into the bowl.

Esther nearly laughs at this answer. She believes in the supernatural, but vampires she could not see happening. Rumors has surfaced that werewolves were apart of the supernatural world, but Esther has not seen the two species at all.

"Like us, they hide themselves among the mundanes." Ayana utters with a smirk and laugh to her voice. Esther has always been jealous that she could always know what is going on in her mind, but Esther was always wrong when it came to Ayana.

"My children will be safe from this death that surrounds us?" Esther inquires leaning back on a tree.

"Yes, child your children will be safe. Although they will have urges that you must know of. They will feed off blood, and crave them at any time. They must never expose themselves or we all know what will happen. Are you certain you want them to go down this road?" Ayana asks one last time dusting off her hands once she has finished the spell.

"I will do whatever it takes to save my family." Esther declares before waving her mentor goodbye, and heads into the safety of her home.

Esther does not have to do much persuading to get Mikael onboard with the plan. They both give each other a passionate kiss before retreating to their chambers for the rest of the night. Two days pass and Niklaus is ready to tear the walls down. He has not left the house unless it was to take out the trash each week, and to hunt only when necessary. He rubs his backside once more when standing to his feet and swears under his breath. His father gave him quite the punishment when he found him trying to go off with Rebekah into the woods late at night. From then on, Rebekah tries to distract him by playing small games again, and allowing them to pull pranks normally she would never go for it in fear for getting striked. Mikael has never laid a hand on Rebekah though while he was present. Mikael enjoys picking fights with his sons, but Esther will not allow him to beat their youngest daughter. Women are such fragile and dense creatures he always says. It still is not enough to keep Niklaus's mind off the possibility of starting fights and death. Regret courses through his veins as he watches his brother breath and turn his head slowly to Niklaus. He watches with hate as his father goes into Rebekah's room for talk, and loves to put the blame their sorrow on him. He should be a excellent father, and worry more of his family, and not the money he consumes.

"I am not dead yet, brother, you can come in. This strange thing in me does not bite" Elijah whispers, and Niklaus looks down the house to see if anyone was watching.

When no one was looking, he rushes into where Elijah is staying and holds his hand. "I'm so sorry brother. If I had known-"

"You would not have been such a horrid back talker to everyone?" Elijah says with as much of a laugh as he can gather.

The biggest smile appears on Niklaus's face at the slight of his brother talking and laughing again. "Yes, yes I do believe that is my weakness. Elijah, you will always be my brother right?" Niklaus asks with a vulnerable voice that he can not stand, but he needs to know.

Elijah struggles to sit up, but Niklaus goes to his older brother, and Elijah wraps his arms around Niklaus. "You will always be my stubborn, loveable brother." Elijah promises and the two continue talking until Esther smiles and give them both a tea that puts them to sleep in a short time.

Mikael places Rebekah across from Niklaus and Elijah in the shape of the Wiccan Pentagram, and snaps the young girl's neck that was at his feet. He pours the last bit of the young girl into small wooden cups. "Take care of the body, Esther." Mikael states with no room for argument, and awakens the children in front of him.

One by one they awake rubbing their faces, and yawning with the drugged sleep still in their systems. Finn is the first one to try and move, but when he can not, he looks to his other siblings to see if they can move their joints and bones.

"Father what is going on?" Rebekah asks and her eyes glow at seeing Elijah. She can only give a small smile, forcing her muscles to do what she wants, and he smiles meekly at her.

"Hello to you as well, dear sister." Elijah smiles at her, moving his eyes from his beloved sister to his brothers.

"Let's get on with this." Esther says coming into the room, and kissing each of her children's foreheads, and sprinkles a white crystallized salt into their hair.

"On with what, Mother?" Finn asks.

"We celebrate our family with a drink." Mikael says before giving everyone a glass.

"In a star made of some strange substance?" Kol challenges and Niklaus actually is thankful his brother had come up with that saying to antagonism their parents.

"Hush now, Kol. Everything will soon be better, and we will be a family once more." Esther says grabbing a cup of her own.

"We are not a family now?" Rebekah mutters quietly with words of betrayal tied in them.

"We will be a better family." Esther reassures her and Mikael pretend to slip, and throw the cups away quickly so they do not see the wine.

Mikael and Esther go around and force the drinks down each children's throats, and smirk when it's done. Once they are finished, Mikael grabs the sword, and stabs Elijah through the heart, and the rest of them scream. Niklaus, seeing his darling brother bleeding, shuts off his mind, and allows only hate and rage. He is stronger than Esther he realizes, and pushes his muscles to escape the trap. He spots Esther, and runs to her, but he is down on the ground before he has time to blink. Is his mother possessed by some wicked being? He doesn't take the time to ask her, and bites down hard on her ankle under her dress. Her screams pierce the night, and whatever spell his brothers and sister were on disappears. They all waste no time, and run as Niklaus rips Rebekah off the earth, and runs into their room. Mikael is pissed. How could Niklaus break the _Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon _spell Esther has used to trap her children? He curses at Esther for being weak, and grabs the sword from Elijah's chest. Finn was easy to grab, and fight because Finn did not fight along with his brothers. After breaking his son's arm, Mikael wastes no time in stabbing him and watching him fall. He walks from their room, and into the main house where Niklaus and Rebekah are sure to hide in. He finds them trying to crawl through a hole in Rebekah's room, and he throws Niklaus onto the floor. He ignores Rebekah's pleas to stop, and easily throws her off of him when she tries to rescue her brother. Niklaus would have been in much shape, but his mind is off from breaking the spell, and he still feels groggy. Niklaus gains the upper hand when he hits Mikael in the groin area, and puts Mikael on his back.

"This is for my family and my family only." Niklaus says punching his father over and over until his face is red with blood.

He wrestles Niklaus even with blood and his eyes, and hits his neck. Niklaus cannot move after he hits a pressure point, and stabs him through the heart watching the light fade from his eyes.

"We will be the family I want us to be." He moves to his youngest and only daughter who cries at the loss of her family. He tells her it's okay, that he loves her and finally stabs her through the heart.

Rebekah can't feel anything but is in the state of a blackened prison. She is numb, and sick with worry. She tries to reach out to Niklaus, Elijah, or Finn and Kol, but she can't feel anything. Days seem to pass by in a deaden state until she opens her eyes to the bright light of the world, and feels a warm material pressed against her mouth. Liquid is poured into her mouth, over her skin and dress, she tries to fight, but pressure is pushed on her head causing her mouth to open. The essence finally reaches into her throat and body.

"That's a good girl, Rebekah. Keep it up, and join your brothers in your new life." She hears and gasps for breath when the thing is pulled away from her mouth, but can no longer hear her pulse.

"What talk of new life?" She questions, and frowns at the sound of her voice. She should be dead. All of them murdered by their father, and yet, here they are, all awake.

"Your immortal life." Esther says coming into the house after cleaning her wound, and goes over to Mikael and hold his hand. She is pleased at the sight of her work.

Rebekah's eyes lock onto her siblings, and they huddle together in the same, but strange world.

**The Black Death, The Bubonic Plague,** **was around the European countries in the 1300s. Caused my small rodents and flees that killed a person in about four days. I used facts from different sites to learn about the epidemic, and the rest is my imagination on what the world faced. The Original siblings never experienced the plague because Esther and Mikael took the to the New World when their child died in the plague. (Thank you for the Vampire Diaries Wiki to allow be to brush on their history in the old times). I, of course, changed their history to allow some family love to be shown when one faces the possibility of death. How will our favorite siblings survive their new lives as vampires? We shall see. :) **

**Enjoy your morning and summer readers! **

** ~Witch**


End file.
